


Think Before You Speak

by AshRain



Series: Powered Shenanigans [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Super Powers AU, empath Patton, invisible virgil, roman doesn't really think about how his words can hurt others, shape shifter roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain
Summary: Super Powers AURoman says something he didn't think about first. Virgil gets hurt and disappears. Patton can feel his hurt and makes it his mission to make it better
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic LAMP
Series: Powered Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Think Before You Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Premise: Everyone has powers. Patton is an empath, Roman is a shapeshifter and Virgil can turn invisible. He’s only mentioned but Logan can access his memories in a way that lets him manifest facts and memories. As long as he knew it at some point he can manifest it.

“Don’t you understand? If you keep going like that you’re gonna get yourself killed and you’re gonna pull us down with you!”  
“What do you know? You don’t know what it feels like! You should try to live a little every now and then”

Patton sighed. Virgil and Roman had been arguing about Roman’s habit all week now. It was a recurring argument.

Roman had found out that he could copy people’s powers when he shifted his shape. So now he roamed the streets at night to keep the city safe.

As soon as Roman told him, Virgil had been against it. It was too dangerous, he had insisted. People might recognize or follow Roman and find out his identity, as well as his roommates’ identities. They could all get hurt. And Virgil was scared. For Roman. For Logan. For Patton. For his family.

Roman had another opinion entirely. He insisted on continuing.

“How would anyone even recognize me anyways? I look completely different when I’m patrolling!” He had argued countless times but nothing he or the others said made Virgil worry less.

Patton could feel them now. He always could. While Virgil’s anger stemmed from fear and mixed with it, Roman just seemed to grow angrier and angrier. Like a fire growing bigger, his rage seemed to rise. And then he exploded.

“Who even are you to try and tell me what to do? If you’re so against it why don’t you just leave? Nobody wants you here anyways!” He screamed at Virgil who froze in his spot.

Patton gasped. He could feel Virgil’s anger flicker out like an old light bulb and for a moment, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

And then it hurt. Patton could barely stifle his whimper when he felt the absolute anguish explode in Virgil.

And as soon as it began to hurt, he was gone. Between one second and the next, he had disappeared into thin air but Patton could tell.

Virgil was still in the room. He was still close enough that the empath could feel him without reaching out which meant he must still be in the living room.

“How could you say that Roman?” He breathed out, for a moment not sure if the shock was Virgil’s or his own or maybe even Roman’s.

“I don’t- I didn’t mean-” Roman began and there it was.

Regret. Guilt. It left a sour taste in Patton’s mouth and he swallowed thickly.

“You know how hard it is for him to trust us. You need to apologize to him. As soon as he’s calmed down.” He decided, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Roman nodded, head bowed in shame and Patton let out a long sigh, turning to follow Virgil up the stairs. He had felt him leave, as silent as always.

Virgil had sought refuge and comfort in his room, scrambling under the bed to hide from the world and cry without fear of anyone finding him. He was still invisible and crying into his sweater paws when Patton came knocking at his door.

When he had knocked twice more and had still not gotten any form of response from his shadowling, Patton opened the door, relieved to find it unlocked.

He felt his heart break when he heard the barely audible crying. How much practice must his dear Virgil have to be able to cry in almost complete silence? But the soft sound lead him to the bed so that, at least, was something. As he crouched down he could vaguely make out the shape of his best friend curled into the blanket he’d pulled down there.

“Verge? Kiddo?” He tried softly.

His answer was a tiny, watery “what?”

“We love you so much, remember? Don’t- please don’t believe Roman. He didn’t mean it.”

“I know. But he meant it in the past. And it still hurts”

“Oh kiddo. I know. I know it hurts. Wanna come out here for a hug?”

Virgil liked to startle them by going visible after sneaking up on them. Patton had gotten used to his mischievous smirk appearing in front of him and he loved seeing his kiddo laugh when they jumped. But seeing him go visible now shattered patton’s heart. His cheeks were wet with tears and red from where he had tried to rub them dry.

Before he could register it, Virgil had already scrambled out from under the bed and into Patton’s arms, clinging to his shirt as he allowed himself to sob.

“Oh. Oh Virgil.” Patton breathed out, arms rising to hold Virgil as close as possible.

It would take time to heal.

Roman would apologize. He and Virgil would start to listen to each other more instead of talking in circles.

Virgil would come out of his shell again. It would take time and coaxing but he’d be okay again.

But that would be later. For now, they had each other and the comfort they provided.

For now there was only Patton and Virgil and hurt and a shoot of healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ashrain5, I'm always open to prompts or just talking!


End file.
